GBOYH Verse: Happy Mother's Day
by Kendell
Summary: Mother's Day, a day to celebrate the ones that brought us into this world. The ones who should love and comfort us...but what about those who have lost them? Sequel to GBOYH and Perfect Companions!


Hello everyone! Real quick short story in the GBOYH verse from me! This one's for Mother's Day! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Getting Back On Your Hooves Verse: Happy Mother's Day**

"Howdy mom…been a good year all things considered. Ah…Ah helped my friends save the world…twice…Three times if yah count the Weddin', but Ah messed up there by not trustin' Twilight…s-sorry bout that…"

"Ah still don't have my Cutie Mark, but Ah'm doin' pretty good in school and Ah helped Applejack and her friends stop a nasty mare named Checker from hurtin' our friend Trixie! Sorry about that mess with Gabby Gums, and the Love Poison thing…We're workin' real hard tah keep the farm goin' though, right Big Mac?"

"Eeyup…farm's still runnin', had a close call with these two brothers, but everythin' else is goin' fine."

"Happy…Happy….H-Happy Mother's Day…M-mom…W-we m-miss yah…" Applejack finished. Her brother hugged her as she started crying. It took all his resolve not to join her.

Applebloom hugged her sister. The little filly wished she was crying along with her…but she hadn't known their mother too well…enough for this to hurt, but not enough for her to cry. She looked at the two grey stones in the ground. Parents she barely knew…barely remembered. But still loved.

Winona cuddled close to the siblings, just as she'd done when this pain first hit her master the year the collie had joined the family.

"T-thanks…" Applejack said, smiling to her siblings and her loyal pet. "Ah'm ok…Just never gets any easier for meh."

Big Macintosh patted her on the back lightly. "Ah know, it don't for meh either…"

Applejack looked back to the headstone and put a bright red apple at its base, last year's having long since rotted away. "…Ah need tah do somethin' before Ah come home, can you two handle things till Ah get back?"

"Eeyup," said the eldest Apple sibling simply, leading the youngest away.

Applejack sighed, looking down to Winona, who nuzzled her owner with a worried whimper. The orange mare gave a smile as she stroked the little dog's head. "Thanks, Winona…Yah've always been there when Ah needed yah," she told the collie, remembering how Winona always seemed to try and comfort her when the loss she'd suffered tried to crush her from the very first news came. She didn't need to be Fluttershy to know the dog understood and wanted to comfort her. "Come on, girl. Ah've got some friends tah see. Just because Ah'm not enjoyin' the holiday don't mean Ah can't make sure they are."

* * *

Applejack knocked on Twilight's door lightly. To her surprise, the unicorn herself opened the door instead of her number one assistant. "Oh, hey Applejack," the mare replied, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Howdy Twilight," the Earth Pony replied, returning the smile. "Just checkin' in tah see how the holiday was goin' for yah."

"Twilight? Who's there, dear?" asked a voice from within.

"It's Applejack," called Twilight back in, then turned to her friend. "Pretty good, my mom's here and we're reorganizing the fiction section of the library together, isn't that great?" the lavender unicorn asked, smiling widely and sounding elated at the idea.

Applejack watched an older mare walk up next to Twilight. They looked a lot alike, having the same basic body shape and mane and tail style, but the older unicorn had a curl in her mane and was a grey color with a lighter purple mane containing a white stripe. Her Cutie Mark was three purple stars. The older mare smiled. "Why hello, Applejack, it's been a long time."

Applejack tipped her hat. "Just since the weddin'. Good tah see yah again, Mrs. Velvet."

Twilight Velvet gave a chuckle. "Yes, and since then my daughter and you five have managed to save the world again. I swear, compared to the trouble you six get into my novels are positively dull," she said, a good-natured smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say that, mom," Twilight told her parent, giving a grin. "Your last one was interesting. I especially loved how much attention to detail you went into with the stars and planets when describing where the alien came from."

Velvet gave a blush. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Well, Ah'd best let yah get back tah rearrangin' those books," Applejack interjected. "Ah got my rounds tah make anyway."

"Yes…rearranging the books…I'd almost forgotten." While Twilight didn't seem to notice, Applejack thought Velvet was looking a little less than thrilled.

"Alright, it was good seeing you, Applejack," the purple mare returned, before trotting off.

"Uh, Mrs. Velvet?" asked Applejack, getting the older mare to look back at her. "Are yah really enjoyin' this?"

Velvet sighed, looking back at Twilight, then back to Applejack. "Not entirely…organization is something Twilight enjoys. To me its boring…I just don't have the heart to tell her and she's always so happy doing it, and that makes me happy."

Applejack looked sympathetic. "Ah can understand that, Mrs., But if only SHE is havin' fun all day, then it ain't Mother's Day, now is it? Mother's Day is about celebratin' the bond between a mother and her youngin'. Its nice of yah tah let her have fun, but yah should at least try tah have her do somethin' later yah BOTH like. Ah'm sure Twilight wants yah tah enjoy yerself as much as yah want her to."

Velvet thought for a moment. "Well…I like stargazing…It's honestly my biggest inspiration."

"Twilight loves stargazin', why don't yah ask her tah do that later?"

Velvet gave it some thought and smiled. "That's a good idea, thank you, Applejack."

Applejack smiled. "Yer welcome, Mrs. Velvet. Hope yah have a great mother's day…Oh, and one more thing, do yah know if Trixie's here?"

"No, I think Twilight said she said she'd be at the park most of the day."

"Alright, thank yah kindly."

Applejack watched a few more moments afterwards as Velvet returned to helping her daughter reorganize books. Even if she didn't enjoy it herself, Velvet did seem to enjoy watching Twilight's glee at having her there helping her. And seemed delighted when Velvet brought up stargazing.

"_Ma, do yah enjoy racin'?"_

"…_Not really, AJ…but you do, that's what's important."_

"…_What do YOU like tah do?"_

"…_Well…Ah like tah do rope tricks…"_

"_Can yah teach meh?"_

Applejack gave a smile…a sad smile and walked on.

* * *

Applejack walked up to Carousel Boutique. She braced herself at the door and opened it slowly, prepared to resort to her Manehatten accent around Rarity's mother if need be. She peaked in and saw Sweetie Belle drawing something on a large sheet of paper with crayons and decided not to disturb her and just continue looking once she saw what the filly was drawing.

"Mother, I insist that I be the one to cook for you, it is Mother's Day, after all."

"Aw, shucks Rarity, it's no problem, I LIKE to cook. It's a hobby really," said a mare's voice using what Applejack recognized as a New Jockey accent.

"I know, mother, but I…just want so much to cook for you today."

Applejack followed the voices into the kitchen. Her white unicorn friend was presently trying to keep an older pink unicorn mare with a purple mane as far away from the cooking area as physically possible.

"That's awfully sweet of yah, Rarity, but it is Mother's Day, and mother wants to cook," the purple mare replied.

Applejack blinked, this being her first encounter with what she assumed was Rarity's mother. Her brain was presently trying not to shut down attempting to make sense of that fact. "Uh…excuse meh?"

The two looked over to Applejack. "Oh, hello, Applejack," said Rarity. "Mother, this is my friend Applejack, Applejack, this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you," said the elder mare, taking Applejack's hoof and shaking it. "So you're Applejack? Rarity's told me and her father all about you and her friends."

Applejack had to increase the strength of her hoofshake, surprised at the mare's own. "Pleasure tah meet yah, Miss Belle."

"Call me Pearl," said Rarity's mother. She then smiled at Winona. "What a cute little dog, what's her name? How'd ya get her?" she asked, letting the collie sniff her hoof before petting her.

"Winona, she…was a gift from…mah parents…" said Applejack, trying not to let sorrow worm its way into her voice.

"Really? That's sweet," said Pearl. "I remember when Rarity got her cat, she ever tell ya about that?"

"Sorta, Ah know the story," said Applejack, giving Rarity a smile that seemed to give the mare SOME comfort. "Ah thought it was real sweet of her."

"Oh it was, I'm so proud of her," the pink unicorn said, getting a genuine smile from her daughter. "Now you two talk while I cook, no if, ands, or buts."

Applejack watched Rarity's horror as her mother finally got to the kitchen. "…Ah take it yah ain't enjoyin' yer mom's company?" she whispered to her friend.

"It's not that…I am proud of mother, she's a self made mare who worked hard to get where she is, its just…" Rarity whispered back, slowly moving their conversation into the hall. "Not to say I don't love her or father, I do, with all my heart…I just…"

"Have as much in common with her as a polecat does with a blue jay?"

Rarity sighed. "Is it THAT noticeable?"

"Well…kinda…"

The Bearer of Generosity's expression drooped to one of regret. "I really DO want her to enjoy Mother's Day, Applejack…I know this might come as a shock, but I was the one who invited _her _here!"

"Well…It ain't…too big of a shock…"

Words were not required for Rarity's response, only a very specific type of look.

"Alright, yeah, it is kinda a shock…sorry…continue."

"It wasn't until AFTER I invited her that I realized I had no idea what to actually do!…I really do want her to enjoy herself…but how can we enjoy it if she knows nothing about what I like and I cannot stand most of what she does?"

"Ah admit, that might be a problem…But come on, Ah'm sure it ain't as bad as it looks…" Applejack replied. '_It ain't a lie tah not say _how _bad it looks._' she added mentally.

Rarity brightened up a little bit at her encouragement. "Yes, she did bring me into this world, so we have to have SOMETHING in common…lets see, what can mother and I do together? Cook? No, not unless we want a repeat of the 'Baked Bads' episode."

"Ah said Ah was sorry 'bout that…She can't be THAT bad, can she?" the orange Earth Pony asked, trying not to cringe at the memory of her own stubbornness induced exhaustion poisoning half of Ponyville.

"Sweetie Belle learned to cook from her, and mother is pleased with the results."

Applejack had flashbacks to Sweetie Belle trying to make her 'new big sister' breakfast the morning of the Sisterhooves Social. Winona's whimper showed she remembered it too. "Point taken…Try tah think of somethin' else, sugarcube."

"Alright…Dress making? Her tastes are…not like mine…"

Applejack tried to think of counterargument…but even by her standards, Pearl's choice of clothing was gaudy. Still…something seemed…promising about the idea. She just couldn't think of what.

"Spa? No, she insists on going to that tacky salon that can NEVER get my mane right. I'm partial to the theatre…she likes soap operas. Chatting about what's popular?…No, she'll just want to talk about what happened on last week's episode of _New Jockey Shore_…" the white unicorn said, her tone becoming more desperate with each attempt. "Um…Maybe…no…perhaps we could…no…no…Oh who am I kidding?!" she finally exclaimed. "I have nothing in common with the mare who birthed me into this world! How am I supposed to give her a good Mother's Day?! This is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!" she exclaimed, actually sounding ashamed as she did her signature overdramatic faint…but instead of onto her couch, she found herself in her mother's hooves. "Mother?"

Pearl picked Rarity up and hugged her. "There there, sweetie, it's alright."

Rarity took a moment to register what was happening before returning her mother's hug. "Mother…I'm sorry…I just wanted to make you happy."

Pearl gave a smile. "I know. But to be honest? I just wanted to spend some time with my girls. I might not get theatre or fashion or anything, but that don't mean I can't get a kick out of it."

Rarity smiled. "Thank you, mother…I'm sorry if I offended you at all."

"Oh, its no problem, I felt the same way about your grandmother. Kids and adults like different things, just how the world works. I admit my tastes are a little outdated, but its what I like. Hehe. And if ya think my fashion sense is bad, now, ya shoulda seen how it was when I was a teenager. I swear, everypony's mane looked like they'd be struck by lightning."

Rarity looked genuinely horrified. "The horror…"

"I know! I don't know what we were thinking!"

A few seconds later both shared a laugh over it.

A grin formed on Applejack's face. And an idea in her head. "Pearl, yah know yer daughter's one of the best fashion designers in Equestria. Heck, she managed tah make somethin' Ah liked once Ah stopped bein' stubborn, and Ah wouldn't know fancy if it bit meh on the nose. Maybe she can make somethin' that both of yah can like the looks of?"

Pearl gave a moment of thought. "Ya know, that ain't a bad idea. I've been meaning to get a new dress anyway. I'm game if Rarity's up to it."

Applejack then gave Rarity a challenging look. "That is unless Rarity doesn't think she can make old styles new again."

Rarity gave a confident look brimming with pride. "Ha! I made a hat made out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw that still looked fabulous! Of course I can make old new again!"

Pearl patted her daughter on the back. "That's my girl!…Ya really mad a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw?"

"Yes, the fate of Equestria literally hung in the balance."

Mother and daughter smiled at one another and gave a laugh.

"Seriously though, that wasn't a hyperbole, Equestria's fate was literally hanging in the balance."

"Love to hear that story while ya make my dress."

"And I'll be glad to tell it."

The two shared another hug and smile.

"Mom!" called a small voice as Sweetie Belle ran in from another room. "Look what I made!" she exclaimed, holding up a large crayon drawing of the three in a heart, this time formed of random gems. This time she'd made sure to only use the waste gems Rarity couldn't use.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's beautiful," said Pearl, hugging the little filly. Rarity joined in quickly.

Applejack gave an envious smile. "Well, Ah got places tah be, enjoy yerself now."

* * *

"Huh?" asked Applejack, noticing the door to Sugarcube Corner was locked up tight. "That's odd…what's this?" she asked, looking at a note hanging on the door. "'Sugarcube Corner is closed today in celebration of Mother's Day. We are visiting family out of town. Happy Mother's Day Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake, Pinkie Pie, and the twins. P.S. Sorry Ah couldn't be there for your A Day In The Limelight story, Applejack, it wouldn't be Mother's Day if Ah didn't give my mom and Mrs. Cake a big PARTY! See yah later, Pinkie Pie.'"

Applejack blinked at the oddly specific message addressed to her, but smiled sadly. "Hope yah have a good day with your ma, Pinkie…"

* * *

"Rainbow!" called Applejack, looking up at the cyan Pegasus' cloud home. Sometimes she wondered how Rainbow Dash had been able to get such a big fancy house. She'd have to ask her about that some day.

She heard a little propeller whirling and looked up to see Tank come down with his crazy little flying machine. "Howdy Tank, where's Rainbow at?"

Tank turned and showed a note tapped to his shell. "Let's see here, 'Dear everypony; I'm visiting mom in Cloudsdale, happy Mother's Day…your always awesome friend Rainbow Dash.'" Applejack gave another sad smile. "Well…hope she's havin' a blast. Thanks Tank," she said, rubbing the tortoise's head lightly. Winona and Tank seemed to talk a little bit…or at least Applejack assumed they were. "Hope yer havin' fun, Rainbow…" she said in a bittersweet tone, turning and walking on.

* * *

Applejack walked up to Fluttershy's cottage, giving a poignant smile at the sight that awaited her.

"Goldenrod attracts all kinds of animals," said an older Earth Pony who generally looked like an older Fluttershy, only with five poseys as her Cutie Mark and a green bow at the base of her tail. She helped the Pegasus plant several Goldenrod flowers in the animal garden around her house. "You can also make tea out of parts of them…if you want to."

Fluttershy smiled as some of her butterflies and bees came to the flowers and approved. "Oh, they look so happy! Thank you so much for helping me…I mean, it's Mother's Day and…well…"

"Oh, it's no problem, dear," her mother said, giving her a nuzzle. "I love gardening as much as you love taking care of your animal friends," she continued, giving Fluttershy a timid, but affectionate smile that the Pegasus soon matched.

Applejack slowly approached. "Howdy-"

"Eep!"

Applejack blinked as two startled yellow streaks hid among the plants surrounding them with a cry of surprise. "Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean tah scare yah!"

Fluttershy poked her head out of the tree she lived in. "Oh…no, it's quite alright," she said, giving a smile to her friend. "Mother, this is Applejack, my friend."

Posey timidly emerged from the grass she'd ended up hiding in as Fluttershy fluttered down. "Oh…hello…I'm Posey…" the older mare introduced in a timid, but kindhearted tone.

Applejack gave a reassuring smile. "Glad tah finally meet yah, Mrs. Posey," she said, giving an amused look at how similar the two were to each other. "Fluttershy's told us about yah."

Posey gave a bashful smile. "Um…thanks…It's nice to finally meet one of her friends."

Applejack chuckled a little. "Well, Ah just wanted tah see how everypony was enjoying the holiday, Ah'll let yah get back tah yer family time."

"Alright, I hope you have a good day yourself…if you want to," Posey replied.

Applejack's smile suddenly became a little forced. "Ah…Ah'll try, enjoy yer gardenin'."

"_Now Applejack, it's important tah plant the seed just right. Too deep and it can't grow up, too shallow and the birds will eat it before it can sprout."_

"_Like this ma?!"_

* * *

"Applejack?"

Applejack blinked, turning on the bridge to Fluttershy's cottage to see the Pegasus fly over to her. She tried to hide the tears clinging to her eyes. "Huh? Oh, hey Fluttershy…Yah should go and spend some time with yer ma…It's Mother's Day and all. And-"

Fluttershy silently gave her friend a comforting hug. Applejack didn't need told why. She was the one who told the Pegasus the reason not too long ago. She just returned it.

* * *

"Catch momma!" yelled Dinky, the little filly throwing a ball with a wide smile.

"I've got it muffin!" yelled Derpy, the grey Pegasus flying in to catch it, but fumbling it…until a purple magic aura covered it and helped the clumsy mare hold onto it. "Thanks Sparkler."

The unicorn smiled warmly. "Anytime, mom," she replied as Derpy descended and hugged her daughters close.

Applejack watched this display with a sad-eyed smile as she walked through the park looking for her last friend she had to visit (though after all the help she'd given them, Derpy Hooves was a friend as well). She knew that this was the one day a year that mare would NEVER work on no matter what.

"_Ok, now throw the rope around the apple and pull, just like this-oops…"_

"_Hehe…momma, yer a silly pony, that's not an apple!"_

"_No, it's not. Hehe, here's yer hat back, honey."_

Her smile finally faded as she continued walking. Winona's whimper earned the faithful dog a pet on her head. "Ah know, Winona…but Ah just gotta make sure they're all enjoyin' the time…the time they've got with their moms," she said, unable to keep a small break out of her voice. "And…and Trixie…Ah gotta…"

She had no idea who that poor mare's mother was, but one thing was clear; her father and sister had made her life a nightmare. She remembered Checker Monarch with a shudder. She wouldn't wish what became of that madmare on anyone, not Discord, not Queen Chrysalis, not even King Sombra, but it wasn't a lie to say Trixie's life was a thousand times better without her in her life. Applejack didn't know Trixie's father, but she'd heard enough to know Trixie wasn't on good terms with him at all. That left Trixie's mother, who to Applejack's knowledge Trixie had never even mentioned. But given the rest of her close family, Applejack wasn't getting her hopes up of finding the showmare having a good Mother's Day…not at all.

"Ah hope Trixie…is…o…k," said Element of Honesty as she came over a hill and saw Trixie and an older, dark blue unicorn with a long white mane and tail, a set of theatre masks for her Cutie Mark, tragedy being overlapped by comedy. However, what surprised her is the fact that it appeared the two of them were standing in front of what looked like a small portal to a picturesque storybook style landscape with flowers, trees, and a river. And the fact Trixie was…smiling. Not a sad smile, a genuine, honest smile.

The elder unicorn's magic faded, the image closing. "Ok, Trixie, now you give it a try," the aged mare said.

"Trixie's ready, grandmother!" Trixie announced with her normal amount of over the top theatrics. Her horn glowed its normal pink and she concentrated, managing to cause a picture of the landscape created by her grandmother to briefly flicker into being before it gave out. Trixie's face fell.

"Good job, Trixie, not bad for your first try," the mare said, putting a hoof on her granddaughter's back with an encouraging smile. "I know you'll get it, it's just a couple steps up from spells you already know."

Trixie smiled back to her grandmother. "Trixie won't let you down, grandmother."

The azure mare received a hug in return. "You never have, Trixie."

Applejack watched the exchange with a bit of confusion. Trixie seemed so happy…This wasn't what she'd expected. She finally broke out of her stupor once the hug was broken. "Um…excuse me? Trixie? Helena?"

The two blue unicorns looked to the Earth Pony with a smile. "Hello, Applejack, good to see you," said Helena, the older mare and her granddaughter approaching their friend.

Trixie then blinked, looking at the Earth Pony's expression and cocking her head. "Applejack, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Applejack blinked. "Uh…well…you see…Ah…just got spooked by the magic yah were doin'."

"Applejack, a timber wolf's breath stinks less than your ability to lie," Trixie said in a somewhat deadpan tone. "Trixie is your friend, tell her the truth."

Applejack sighed sadly, looking down at her hooves. "…Ah…Ah didn't expect tah see yah…so happy today…"

Trixie frowned, noting the pain in the orange pony's body language. It was a deep pain. "…Because of what day it is, correct?"

Applejack nodded solemnly. "Just…with what yer life has been like…Ah…Ah just thought yah could use someone who understood…understood what it was…what it was…" Applejack couldn't help it, tears started into her eyes. "What it was like tah…tah not…"

Trixie shushed the Earth Pony lightly. "No need to say it…" she gave a sympathetic look. "…You're part right, Applejack. Trixie doesn't have a mother to celebrate today with…"

Trixie hugged Applejack in a flash. Of blue teleportation light, to be exact. "But I believe you're wrong about who needs someone to understand them."

Applejack took a moment to register what just happened…before she returned the hug and let herself cry. Winona, loyal dog she was, nuzzled closely to her master.

"I'm your friend, Applejack."

"There…there was an accident…she and pa…They never came home…" Tears streamed down the orange mare's face. "…It ain't fair…"

Silence reigned except a few sobs.

"…My mother died giving birth to me, Applejack…" Trixie explained slowly, a hint of sorrow in her tone. "I never met her, but I'd be lying to say that I don't wish I had, even if I can't know what she was like…that it didn't hurt watching every other foal in the neighborhood play with their mothers….To see them get a kiss when they fall down and skinned their…Or give their mother a present on Mother's Day…It did hurt…It still does…You're right, it's not fair…I can't say I completely understand, I never really knew her to know how it feels to lose her…But I understand why today hurts you so much because for the longest time it hurt me the same way…"

Applejack took a few minutes to stop crying and compose herself. "…Thanks…Ah…Ah needed that…"

Trixie pulled back and smiled. "Trixie knows, and you're welcome," she said, letting the seriousness of the moment fade and her natural hammy personality return a bit. "…Do you wish to know why Trixie is still happy today, Applejack? She actually has you and your friends to thank for it…" Trixie turned and teleported to Helena's side, smiling up to her grandmother. "Because of your helping her remember who she REALLY is, Trixie realized a mother is more than just the one who birthed you…a mother is the one who rises you, who loves you. Who comforts you…Helena may be my grandmother…but she's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother…So today, I celebrate her as the one who picked up where my mother left off."

Applejack gave a gasp.

"You have someone like that, don't you, Applejack?" asked Helena with a knowing smile.

* * *

_A much younger Applejack whimpered, sniffling as she stood in front of her parent's grave, not caring about the rain pouring down around her. She hardly felt it anyway. She just felt numb. "Ma…pa…Ah…Ah miss you…"_

_As she cried, old, strong hooves wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug. "Ah miss 'em too, Applejack…Ah miss 'em too…But Ah know if your pa were here…He'd want yah tah keep goin'…"_

_Applejack felt a few tears fall on her head, but when she looked up, the aged face looking back was caring and strong. Had it been the rain? "…Yah…yah think so?"_

_Granny Smith nodded. "Ah know so. Just like mah pa wanted meh tah…."_

"_Ah…Ah don't know if Ah…if Ah can…Ah ain't strong like Big Macintosh or…or…or either of 'em…or you, Granny Smith…"_

"_Never said yah have tah do it yerself," the elderly mare told her, giving her granddaughter a nuzzle. "We're a family…When one of us ain't strong enough, the rest come tah help 'em."_

_Applejack sniffled. "Will…will yah help meh, Granny Smith?"_

_The old mare tenderly wiped the tears from the orange pony's eyes. "Ah'm family, ain't Ah?…Now come on inside, you'll get pneumonia standin' out here in the rain."_

"_O-Ok…Thanks, Granny Smith…"_

_Granny Smith gave a warm smile. "You're welcome."_

* * *

Applejack teared up again, but this time smiled. "Yeah…yeah, Ah do…thank yah both…Ah needed that…Ah really did…"

Trixie smiled. "Trixie believes she's been told time and time again, Applejack; its what friends are for."

"Grandmas too," added Helena with an aged smile.

With one last hug, Applejack galloped off towards home.

Applejack opened the door to her home slowly, peaking in. "Granny Smith?"

The old mare smiled, looking up from the knitting she was doing. "Why hello Applejack, what is it yah need?"

"Ah…Ah just wanted tah say…Happy Mother's Day…."

**The End**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! And Happy Mother's Day! And for those wondering, Spike was in Canterlot visiting Celestia, who is his maternal figure, and Shining Armor was still on his way from the Crystal Empire at the time.


End file.
